


Perfume

by megertles



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megertles/pseuds/megertles
Summary: A request I'm doing from my tumblr @mask-knife~Dr. Hanover meets an Avon saleswoman at the hospital. He doesn't think too much on it but for some reason the shy and apprehensive doctor can't seem to stop wanting to see her.Fluff that will end in smut please the man deserves love~
Relationships: acquaintances turned lovers, lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hanover couldn’t remember the last time he’d been enamored with a woman. After everything that had happened with his wife....well ex wife now it just...wasn’t worth the effort anymore. He didn’t know if he still loved her anymore, after she took his Marisol from him how could he? The ultimate betrayal that he still had difficulty accepting that it was his fault. So romance was something he was more than content with staying away from.

But now that he could smell the scent of her perfume so close to him all the thoughts of stress and past regrets were far behind him. He didn’t think it would escalate as it had, never! It wasn’t his intention and now as he looked at her he could feel the apprehension of his actions. Maybe out of guilt? He didn’t push this on her did he? He never wanted to be that kind of man. Too many of them all around him were which he never wanted to debase himself too.

But the kind soft smile she gave snapped him from his thoughts. He did get nervous easily, of course with everything around him that was to be expected honestly, perhaps now what he really wanted was a release. That smile promised one which made his chest feel tight. A boyish crush was embarrassing but freeing in such a sweet soft way.

“I’m sorry.”

Was all he could manage to utter which to his relief she just giggled at. Even with her comforting eyes he still couldn’t help but wonder how he had managed to get here with her. It all came back to him vaguely which made him feel a little bad, really he should pay attention more often.

It was a busy yet uneventful day when he had met her. Always something to take care of but very little that was new, such was the path of study, always awaiting the day something would happen. Breakthroughs were few and far in between his days. But there wasn’t time to worry on the feeling of little progress he had people to heal.

Walking through to the main foyer of his hospital he readied to greet what would be a new patient, but they had yet to arrive it seemed. That happened often,cold feet and refusing to come were pretty normal. Instead of a new worry eyed patient a woman sat at one of the couches all the other nurses perched around with extreme interest.

So this was why none of the bed pans had yet to be changed.

The woman seemed to be an Avon sales woman, a case of makeup and products all out on display plainly telling him so. She smiled brightly as all good sales women did showing off the shining beauty these products could help anyone achieve. She held up a bottle of what looked like cream talking about it’s benefits proudly. The young women looked at her with shining eyes and gasping faces as if she was selling gold serums or something, so easy was it to distract with things only seen in big cities. He didn’t really look at her closely too busy sighing at the way his nurses fawned over perfumes they probably couldn’t afford anyways.

“I trust your duties have been fulfilled.”

He said suddenly which made them all snap up in alarm. Clearly embarrassed they scurried back up to their feet and nodded to him hands clasped in front of them. Murmurs of ‘sorry doctor’ came out as they went off in seconds. He tried not to scowl, he couldn’t blame them, he was feeling a bit antsy and bored today as well. The sales woman didn’t stop smiling and simply set down the bottle into its space in her case, quick to see he was the head of the hospital by the authority in his voice she went to stand up. He was already turning away to leave.

“I apologize for keeping the staff so long Doctor.”

Straightening a bit as he was addressed he gave a small curt grin,

“Think nothing of it. But selling things in a hospital is-”

His words were cut off as he actually looked up and saw her fully. Quite possibly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen smiled at him professionally. The outfit she had on was probably something new and trendy in the city, sure to help her sell more bottles, and hugged her in a beautiful yet chic way. What caught his eye for a moment though was the red heels she had on.

Such a thing would usually be gaudy and not really interest him. Maybe it was the way she stood in them, despite being so gaudy she held poise with such light and sincere grace her immediate aura was soft and sweet. Did sales women really always act like that? He couldn’t remember and the thought slipped his mind as he realized he was staring.

“It isn’t very..professional.”

She seemed to understand and clasped both her hand together,

“Of course Doctor. I understand. I wasn’t trying to intrude.”

He nodded wondering how such a beautiful young woman wound up selling perfume and creams. The way she held herself wasn’t what really made him stop though, something in her eyes gave him the impression of trust and warmth. Was it possible to feel such relief and trust in somebody so quickly? Was she really just that good at selling things, if she were to smile again he just might buy some himself...

She continued on sensing by the look on his face that he was an awkward man,

“I was told many young women work here. Very lovely staff you have here~”

She said sugar coating it. He supposed that made sense most of his staff was female and probably the most women in one place for quite some miles. He nodded in agreement unsure where to take this small talk. 

“Thank you. All respectable women.”

Was all he could think to say. He hoped his face didn’t look as frozen as he felt, the feeling of attraction to someone had always made him a bit antsy, this was never quite his area of comfort, at least not as he got older. If he had been younger maybe he would have already asked her to dinner or commented on her smile.

She could sense his nervousness and turned back to her case ready to pack up and leave,

“I did fill out a few orders to some of your girls today. I hope coming back to deliver them won’t be a problem?”

Her turning away from him gave him a brief moment to reach up and smooth his hair to the side which he tended to do whenever he was nervous. He wondered if he looked dapper at all to her, her warm smile and eyes telling him he was the nicest person in the world. Of course she could just make everyone feel that way.

“No not at all. So long as it doesn’t disrupt their duties.”

He said while smoothing down the front of his suit, glad he hadn’t worn his white coat yet, he was quite proud of the suit and how he looked in it at times. She shut and closed the case and stood back up ready to carry it out. 

“Wonderful.”

The word sounded lovely and genuine coming from her. With an inquisitive and hopeful tilt of her head to him she spoke hoping to close another deal,

“Perhaps you’d be interested in a gift for the wife?”

He averted his eyes down hand going to his suit pocket with a polite but bashful smile,

“I’m not married miss.”

The surprise that lit up her face made him unsure how to feel. Most sales people wouldn’t bother selling to a man of his color let alone assume he had the money for gifts for his wife. It was almost welcome. The genuine shock in her face made his chest feel a bit lighter. Was he really the type of man who looked like he would have a wife? What did that say about him?

“Oh- I’m sorry! I just assumed-”

He held up a hand,

“It’s alright.”

The look in her eye made him pause again. Something had changed. Was she...relieved that he wasn’t married? Swallowing a bit he tried to shake the idea, a woman as beautiful as this not being married was ridiculous. Surely she couldn’t be more than just polite. The awkward pause went away quickly to his relief as she stepped to walk away.

“Well then I’ll be off. I hope to see you again Doctor...”

She trailed a bit realizing she didn’t know his name and smiled curiously, he responded with a nod to her,

“Hanover.”

The name made her smile grow slightly which added a sweet crinkle to her eye, he didn’t know it but she thought he was one of the handsomest men she’d seen in quite a while.

“Dr. Hanover. Have a lovely day.”

With that and another small nod she turned and walked off her heels clicking with every step. He watched her go with as tense as expression as always. But this time rather than from stress it was from...his heart fluttering? So he would see her again. This could have probably gone better. And from the way the nurses at the front desk seemed to have been watching the entire time and now tried not to giggle it probably could have gone better.

Sighing to himself he turned to go back to his office and ready for a surgery he had coming. He could think more on his awkward nature later when he wasn’t so busy. The last thing on his mind was the lovely lingering scent of her perfume that strayed behind for just a moment.


	2. Glaze and smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff as the good Doctor finally gets a small time to relax and enjoy her presence. A bit of cute fluff with build coming I promise~

Another busy day, another stressful day. But at least it meant his hospital was thriving as much as it should. He put every ounce of himself into it after all one should hope after so much work into making this place it would be teeming with patients. Still he was tired as usual and could feel an itch in his neck that wouldn't cease.

He wanted nothing more than to sit in his office with a drink and sit doing and thinking about absolutely nothing. But the cries of a man who whimpered about poetry again and again buried those nice thoughts quickly.  
With a sigh he set his shoulders back and readied himself to wrestle with the man to administer the anesthetic.

Several hours later he was walking back inside from an outdoor session with a few of the calmer and elderly patients. On days when they were less ruly they could talk outside and partake in some exercise routines, usually he didn't partake in the physical part but Bernadette, one of the nurses for it, was on sick leave.

It was a nice reprieve but he was still anxious to return to his own desk and collapse even just for a moment. That itch still pecked under his collar which he pulled at idly while briskly walking his shoes clicking on the floor a bit more loudly than usual. The nurses all parted from his way recognizing when he was not in the mood to be bothered.

The carpet of his office hushed the steps offering him some small peace of mind as he shut the double doors behind himself. Finally he could sit for hopefully a few minutes. Why today of all days did he feel so antsy? He usually did but this day was just particularly grating for him. He went for his bar fingers eager to pick up a glass but that itch told him what he really needed. He tried to ignore it as best he could, now was not the time it really wasn't. And the immense wave of guilt that came whenever he...gave in to the chemical reprieve grew worse each time. 

He would content himself with a drink and do his best to not smell too much of liquor, he had a mind to have a toothbrush in his bathroom. Many patients didn't react well to even a trace scent of alcohol on the breath. And he didn't need anyone starting rumors that he was an alcoholic or anything. He really wasn't that kind of man he told himself, distracting his mind from the medical supply closet. The brown liquor of whatever gifted set was in the bottle he'd long lost interest in remembering was inviting. 

Ready to take a seat at his own desk he went over and unbuttoned his suit coat. The slight relief of tightness was nice and he finally let out a sigh letting himself sink back into his chair. Things suddenly felt slightly better. For a moment all was pretty okay as he let the drink touch his lips the swift burn a welcome feeling. But his second of bliss didn't last as a soft knock came from his door and it opened with little warning. He only had a moment to glance up and noticed it was the woman from a few days prior.

"Doctor Hanover?"

In a panic that even surprised himself he sat up quickly and almost choked on his drink. Hand going to his coat he went to button it while simultaneously nearly failing to not spit up his drink making a sputtering sound. Embarrassed, he did not expect to be so caught off guard and in such an unprofessional position. By her of all people nonetheless, her sudden appearance instantly sparks his awkward nature. 

As polite as ever she acted like she hadn't even noticed it as he attempted to pull himself together and with a small nod and a very forced grin he held out a hand as the other struggled with his coat.

"Yes! *ahem* yes, come in please." 

She looked to the door to push it open more which gave him a spare second to reach up and smooth his hair. Clearing his throat once more he pushed the drink from himself onto his desk aside. The door closed and he caught sight of a small box in her hand but it didn't get much notice as the smile she gave him made him pause again. 

He was reminded immediately of how her presence had affected him before and how she had an air about her that was incredibly warm. Just like that his office felt warmer as she approached the desk, professional but still with an air of natural kindness. He almost had to remind himself to speak,

"What can I do for you Miss?"

She seemed slightly eager which was definitely a welcome change of pace in this place,

"Good day Doctor. I came to drop off a few things for some of your girls and took it upon myself to bring some donuts."

She set the pink box down onto his desk which he glanced at in mild surprise. She continued waving a hand,

"Nothing too expensive. I just saw them and wanted to thank the staff for so many purchases!"

Well that was a very kind thing to do. He glanced back up with a much less forced smile this time,

"You shouldn't have."

Sweets really weren't his thing but from the way she suddenly beamed at the grin he gave her he felt like he would eat a whole box just to see it again. What an incredibly silly thought, he mused to himself realizing just how smitten he was with this woman who had done nothing but walk into this room. He would have felt ridiculous if the way she leaned forward to open the box didn't hold all his attention. What a strange moment this was. So quickly was it warmth and donuts from a beautiful woman he really didn't know how to react. 

She gingerly took one for herself and grinned back to him like they were sharing a secret moment of sweets when they shouldn't be. 

"We should all treat ourselves sometimes, Doctor."

It was like she had read his mind. He couldn't argue with that at all and nodded before reaching to take one barely looking at what he took. He didn't like how immediately sticky his fingers felt but at the moment he hardly paid it any mind. They both ate which he normally wouldn't do around a guest in his office but with how relaxed and happy for the treat as she was he did so almost eagerly. It was as much as he expected a simple donut to taste. Holding his gaze though was the way she happily ate, she looked like a kid getting dessert which surprised him with how cute it was. How could such an elegant and lovely woman so quickly become so cute?

Once he realized he had been staring for way too long he glanced away pretending to focus on his donut as much as she was. She wiped the corner of her lip with a finger and let out a small laugh as it dawned on her that she was eating so unannounced in his office. 

"Sorry. I was just getting hungry. I haven't had lunch yet."

He quickly held up his hand dismissing her worry,

"Not a problem thank you very much for the donut."

He sighed a bit realizing how much he really did need this small reprieve. Holding up the donut pointedly he nodded.

"I needed a break."

She looked overjoyed to hear that and nodded while wondering just how stressful running a hospital must be. They shared another moment to take a bite but the chime of a clock on the far side of his office told him it was time for another routine sweep. Inwardly sighing he really didn't want to get up. She looked over her shoulder on hearing the chime and figured it must be time for him to go by the way he tensed slightly. When she spoke it caught him by surprise,

"You must be a very busy man Doctor."

She said clearly with sympathy which made his cheeks almost want to color. It was an appreciated sentiment. Though he would be fine especially after her sudden but welcome visit.

"Yes well, busy is as busy does."

He responded almost trying to chuckle in a friendly way but he caught himself. He immediately regretted saying that the second it came out of his mouth. It didn't really make much sense did it? Why was he so wound up? Well he knew why aside from the many reasons. It shouldn’t be so hard to talk to one woman.

What he didn’t know was the way he silently went over his own inner turmoil, it was constantly on his own face for her to see, and she found it incredibly endearing. What a funny sweet man. His earnest nature was plain to see in his eyes and every movement he made. Though he really did seem in need of a week long sleep which she couldn’t blame him for. Fortunately for him she found it quite cute in a way.

“I won’t keep you, I should head out.”

She took a small napkin from the box not wanting to leave an unfinished donut there with him and readied to go. Busily wiping her fingers she spoke offhandedly as cheery as ever,

“I will be back again, a few orders take a while to come in. If that’s alright?”

He nodded trying to hide how much he perked up from that. So this wouldn’t be his last time seeing her? She glanced away pleased at the reaction that she pretended not to notice the way his eyes slightly lit up making her heart flutter. His response in a softer voice as he collected himself again almost made pink come to her cheeks,  
“That’s quite alright.”

With a glance of her eye and the upward turn of her lips she nodded and asked sweetly with happy tone in her voice that caused his chest to tighten a bit like a boyish crush would,

“What should I bring next time then? Cookies?”


End file.
